642 Things To Write About- Supernatural Style
by Shorty22133
Summary: A series of short stories that involve prompts from the book, 642 Things To Write About with a Supernatural twist. Fluff, Angst, Family, Drama, and more! Hope you like it! Enjoy! R&R please! Thanks! ** On Temporary Hiatus**
1. Chapter 1

642 Things to write about… Winchester Style

A/N: Okay everyone. I decided to create a bunch of short stories based on prompts from a book I got from Christmas called…you guessed it… 642 things to write about. So I've decided to pick a prompt and write about it using Supernatural. Some of the things are completely random and may or may not fit in the storylines, but I'm going to try.

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once because the disclaimer gets annoying…. I own nothing Supernatural related. All belongs to Eric Kripke, and the rest of the Supernatural crew. I'm just borrowing them. Any oc's that I create are mine.

* * *

**Prompt: Write about who people think you are compared to who you know you are.**

_This story takes place in season 5, therefore I'm tagging 5x1(Sympathy For The Devil), 5x18(Point Of No Return), 5x19(Hammer Of The Gods), 5x20(The Devil You Know), 5x21(Two Minutes to Midnight), and 5x22 (Swan Song)._

* * *

Not strong enough…

**Sam's POV**

I've done some things in my life that I've regretted. Some things I don't regret at all. I know a part of me regrets drinking demon blood, but how could they possibly know what it feels like to feel the evil running through my veins. It pulls me like a siren… the addiction calling to me. Every time I have to kill a demon I fantasize about draining the blood from the body and consuming every last drop.

But I **don't**. I never do. Because I know I'm _stronger_ than that. Dean tells me that I don't need the demon blood to be strong, and I only half believe him. All he cares about is killing the demons, I can see it in his eyes, and ask myself **_'How far off the path have we gone where saving as many people as we can is no longer an issue?'_** At least with Ruby's guidance I was simply exorsizing the demons with my mind and more often than not the poor sucker the demon possessed survived and the demon got a one way ticket back to hell.

I shudder at the thought. I could only imagine what horrors Dean had to endure in hell. Horrors _**I**_ would endure if I said _Yes_ to Lucifer, being his true vessel and all. I brought the cold beer to my lips and took a swig, trying to shake away Dean's harsh words from earlier, and leant back further in the hard wooden chair, tears once again threatening to break free. Of all the harsh words we've said in the past, those few simple words hurt far worse than any other pain I'd ever been through.

**_You're not strong enough._**

Had it been any other hunter, I probably would have shrugged it off. But it _wasn't_ another hunter. This was Dean. My own flesh and blood brother who I looked up to and idolized growing up. I couldn't ever be as good a hunter as he was no matter how hard I tried…I would always be second to him. I would always be the snot nosed little brother who needed protecting because_ I wasn't strong enough_. I had proved time and time again that I could hold my own, but it was never enough. It would never _**ever**_ be enough. If only there was a way to show him that I was strong enough.

I finished off my first beer and discarded the empty can on the nearby table reaching for a second from a cooler at my feet, as a thought occurred to me. Maybe they were right. Maybe I **_was_** weak. It's been said that I **will** say yes to the devil and I'll have to fight my own brother because it's a prophecy… The great battle between the archangels Michael and Lucifer.

But maybe… **maybe** there was another way. Gabriel had said that all that we needed to do was to throw Lucifer back in his cage and the apocalypse would be averted. There would be no prize fight if Lucifer was locked back in his cage.

So perhaps there _was_ still hope. My mind flitted to Dean and my surrogate father figure, Bobby Singer. How he was able to take control of his body and mind when he had gotten possessed and tried to kill Dean, I'll never know.

But the fact was…He did. He'd taken control from the demon and nearly killed himself in the process turning the knife that was meant to kill Dean on himself, unintentionally severing a crucial nerve in his back paralyzing his lower half of his body forever binding himself to a wheelchair. I guess it beats being dead or watching helplessly while a demon kills a kid you'd consider your own son even if he isn't.

But if **he** could do it…_**So could I**_.

It would take a bit of planning, but what if we were able to open the cage just long enough for me to take control over the Archangel and I jump in myself. There was of course one major downside to that though… If I **was** able to somehow manage to jump into the cage… there was no way that I was getting out. I'd be stuck downstairs for eternity…with Lucifer.

At least then, my death would mean something. If I succeeded, I would finally be able to prove to Dean, Bobby, and any other hunter that I **_was_ **strong enough...whether they knew it or not…and that I was able to over power an Archangel, one of Heaven's most powerful beings and save the world. And if I failed…I chuckled.

Well, I guess I won't have to find out what will happen if I fail and I'm not going to because despite what they think…**I am strong enough to take on the devil...and I'll win**.

Because I'm not _just_ strong enough.

I'm _**stronger**_.


	2. IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone.

So I guess I should start by apologizing to everyone for not updating in like a whole freaking year or longer. In the past year and a half my life has been super crazy, and I've not had the time or energy or will to write. Last year I moved half way across the country because my mom was being relocated with her job. The months prior to the move was spent fixing up my old house and packing everything getting ready for the move. When we finally moved, I spent the first month or so unpacking in the new house before tragedy struck our family.

October 2012, my maternal grandfather had open heart surgery. Although he made it through the procedure, he suffered a stroke and he passed away Oct. 21st, 2012. A couple months later, March I think…,(Earlier this year) my paternal grandfather went into the hospital for the same procedure and unfortunately wasn't strong enough, and sadly he passed away as well.

The most recent tragedy that has struck has hurt the worst. In Jan 2013, my dad got sick with pnemonia. Normally this wouldn't be an issue because he's usually really healthy, but this wasn't the case…he just wasn't getting better and we knew something was wrong. By the time we figured out what was wrong, it was already too late. In early May 2013, my dad was diagnosed with Stage IV (stage 4) Lung cancer, and was given a maximum of six months to live…. five weeks later, he was gone.

My father passed away June 15th, 2013, and it's been a rough few weeks.

All in all I've lost 3 family members in the short span of 9 months… It's been one hell of a year.

I tell you this so you can understand why I haven't written anything or updated anything in forever. I still try to write, but it always seems like it's not very good and I haven't even touched my Twilight stories in over a year. I do plan on updating or at least attempting to finish my stories, but don't expect consistent updates.

With that being said, I am going to be putting 2 of my unfinished stories up for ADOPTION because I feel that I'm never going to finish them. Both stories are TWILIGHT stories…PM me if you're interested in adopting them.

First one up for adoption:

Seeing Reason

Alice/Jasper story.

Ever wonder what happened to Alice and Jasper on their adventures in Breaking Dawn? This is my take on their adventures. Rated T.

Second Story:

Infamous and Irresistable

Bella/Jasper

After her mother's death, Bella Swan becomes closed off. Can the famous singer Jasper Whitlock find true Bella under all those layers of pain?

(I had originally adopted this story from GardeniasInHand and edited and added from what she had wrote. If interested in this story, I would ask that you do not change the story too much from what's already been written, but continue the journey of Bella and Jasper since I am unable to continue this.)

As far as the rest of my stories go, I'll try to update them as soon as I can. If you have ideas or suggestions about them, feel free to let me know…they might get done faster….just sayin'. Sign up for ALERTS if you haven't already to know when I've been able to update them. Thank you. Till next time…

Peace,

Shorty


End file.
